Sans's Story
by SansFan4
Summary: Sans has fallen ill with a deadly sickness and has told nobody about it. When the others soon find out, they try their best to help. Sans then realises that he has to reveal secrets and past memories which he had kept quiet until now. When Sans was cured and a few years had past problems came. Will Sans reveal his secrets to his family or just keep them locked away? First Fanfic :D
1. Something's Odd

Frisk walked out of the bedroom going downstairs to have lunch. When Frisk went to living room and saw Sans they was concerned about the short skeleton. Sans face was a little pale than usual and was spread with a faint blue blush. Frisk touched Sans's hand. "Oh hey kiddo.." Frisk pointed to the kitchen. "Oh it's lunch already okay I'm coming." Sans replied his voice was a little scratchy but he already getting up and walking, Frisk wanted to know why Sans was looking uneasy but they were hungry.

While Papyrus and Frisk were eating, Sans just had a little bit of his ketchup before pushing it away. "Sans that is strange you usually eat all of your ketchup." Papyrus said. Sans hesitated for a minute as Frisk was about to check his head for a temperature he stood up and then said. "We'll I'm going to Grillby's to grab a bite." Sans then ran off.

Frisk walked in to the kitchen, it had been at least six hours since Sans left the house. They then found Papyrus in the kitchen making spaghetti despite having it a few hours ago. "Papyrus." Papyrus turned around. "Do skeletons get ill and have diseases?" Frisk asked. Papyrus stood still for a few moments before answering. "Yeah. The most deadliest illness for skeletons is Bone Fever. To know when a skeleton has it they go through high fevers, seizures, vomiting and others things but I don't how skeletons get it and that's Why I've been careful about my health and I haven't been ill for years." As soon as Frisk was going to ask another question. Sans walked and was worse than before he was shivering and paler than before.

"Sans what happened?!" Papyrus asked worriedly as he rushed to his brother. "Nothing...Alright I got attacked while coming and I.." "Sans what's wrong?" Papyrus questioned his brother again and touch Sans left arm. Sans gave a shout of pain and pulled his arm away from Papyrus grip. "Sorry Papyrus you just startled me and that was where I got injured but it's fine." Sans's head started to get dizzy and he had a pounding headache. Sans walked uneasily upstairs into his bedroom and then collapsed on the bed. Every part of his body hurt even his arm since it was the most injured. He heard a few footsteps he looked aside and turned also Sans was pretty much daydreaming.

Frisk walked in the they was concerned about Sans. "Sans...?" There was no reply. Frisk went up to the bed and looked at Sans, his eyes were pretty much staring into nothing. Surprisingly Sans sat up sweating. "Ow my arm...Oh hey kid you startled me. Guess I'm scared to the bone!" Sans joked. They both laughed, Sans puns were pretty good. "You wanna join me sleep?" Frisk climbed into the bed and hug Sans. "Good Night Sans." Frisk warily spoke before closing their eyes. "Good Night kiddo."

In the morning Frisk knew that Sans had already gone to do his shift and that he wasn't coming back until twelve. Frisk sneakily went into Sans's room and opened his draws, they wanted to see what was hiding since he was acting a little strange. She found a picture that showed Sans about 5 years old who was in bed wearing PJ's and Papyrus giving Sans's a hug but the strange thing was that Sans was looking quite ill in this picture. Frisk closed the draw. Was Sans's ill when he was a kid? they went to Papyrus and asked him a question. "Hey Papyrus did Sans ever got sick in his childhood." Papyrus looked at the human. "Why do you ask? Anyway..He did once as I remember he got Bone Fever. There was one time he came from school pretty early since they said he passed out in class while they told him come up and do a speech. Sans usually stayed at home doing nothing but I would play with him."

Papyrus paused tears was swelling in his eyes. "There was a point where he had a seizure in the middle of the night and it was first and worse one."

Papyrus was walking out of the bathroom it was midnight, as soon as he past Sans's room he started to get concerned as Sans's wheezing could be heard from his room. Papyrus crawled to Sans and went his bed. Suddenly Sans woke up screaming quietly before putting his hand on his chest as his breathing harder. "Sans do you want daddy?" Asked the one year old Papyrus. Sans looked at his younger brother. "N-no I-I'm f-fine j-just g-go to s-sleep." Sans weakly suggested.

But Papyrus climbed into the bed snuggled next to his brother. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" Sans hesitated. Then stabbing pain hit him in his chest. "Argh!" Papyrus woke up again. "I'm going to get daddy." Papyrus said. "N-no w-wait P-Papyrus...It hurts." Sans whispered. "What does?" Papyrus replied. "My...My...My!" Sans screamed and started thrashing around the bed. "Daddy..Daddy!" Papyrus called. Gaster bursted in the room as soon as he saw Sans thrashing he dashed over to Sans's side holding the young skeleton down. "Sans, snap out of it!" Gaster ordered. Sans stayed still for a moment before vomiting blood and was shaking uncontrollably. "It's going to be okay, Sans." Gaster comforted him. Sans tried to stay awake but passed out of the sudden heart attack.

"That's what I remember of his first seizure." Papyrus finally finished. He had stopped crying now. Frisk then went to watch TV. Sans walked inside the room but he looked worse he was still pale and the blush started to come a little bit clearer. "Hey kid, do wanna go to Grillby's?" Sans asked coughing a little. Frisk nodded their head and Sans teleported and they arrived at Grillby's. When they went inside there was no one except Grillby. "I guess no one stopped by at Grill's except from us." Sans joked. "Ah Sans, Frisk didn't expect you two." Grillby said. He gave Sans some ketchup and Frisk a hot chocolate. "Hey Sans remember when we went to the same school together?" Grillby asked. Sans choked on his ketchup after coughing, he then nodded giving a thumbs up. "I remember the time when I helped you after you had accident." Grillby laughed a little. Sans started to sweat. "Grillby!" Sans said embrassingly. Frisk chuckled a little. Are they going to tell the story?


	2. Grillby's Flashback

"Let's see...Ah yes I came to the school when I was 13 but Sans was still 12 at the time." Grillby explained. 12 year old Sans was sitting in his seat nervously Grillby however was calm and had no pressure. "Grillby, you don't have to do your speech since you missed some lessons how about...Sans how about you come and do your speech." Mrs Victor ordered, she was a care free teacher and she never really got angry. Sans let out a sigh of defeat and stood up and walked to front of the class he could feel eyes of his class burning through him. As soon as he got the front he shyly shuffled his feet. "Sans if you don't remember it you can always do it next week." Mrs Victor advised. Sans shook his head he wanted to get this over with. "Uh..." Was all what Sans could say his hands was in his scruffy hood pockets. Grillby started to get concerned when Sans shook his foot drops of liquid started to come out. One kid looked down on the floor there was some liquid on the floor then the kid looked at Sans's trousers there was wet spot and was trickling down his legs. The kid smirked before saying. "Look everyone Sans is peeing himself!" The class looked at Sans started to laugh. Sans looked down at his trousers and pressed his knees together and put both of his hands on the wet spot. "No point hiding it Sans we can still see it!" One monster called out "Huh?" Sans looked on the floor. 'Oh no!' It had gotten on the floor as well, Sans trembled of the fear and embarrassment of wetting himself. Mrs Victor looked shocked and Grillby didn't laugh. "That's enough!" Mrs Victor shouted. She then looked at Sans who was still trembling of fear and embarrassment. "Now Sans you need to go into the bathroom and clean yourself up, Grillby can you please go with Sans?" Mrs Victor ordered. Grillby nodded his head and walked with Sans to the bathroom. Rudely someone tripped Sans over making him falling to the ground. "Whoops, be careful where you're going." Sans just looked away before exiting the classroom.

"You alright Sans?" Grillby asked when they were out. Sans didn't really say anything he just responded with a nod. After Sans finished cleaning up they both entered the classroom. Sans sat down at his normal place and put his face on his hands. When someone's cloth dropped at the end of the lesson Sans picked and gave to the person. "Ew! Sans who peed his pants is picking up my cloth now it must a disease on it!" The girl insulted. Everyone except Grillby laughed. Sans couldn't take he just took his bag and ran out of the classroom. "Sans, Wait!" Mrs Victor called. But Sans was already gone. "Listen everyone, I am disappointed of how you've behaved today being rude to Sans is unacceptable! Now go to Lunch!" Mrs Victor shouted. Everyone was quiet and went out the classroom.

Sans went to the playground which was empty and sat in the corner bench. 'I hate today!' Sans then felt something grab his hoodie and was lifted up to meet Victor. "What do you want?" Sans asked. "Oh just play toy to play with." Victor smirked. Sans trembled slightly before gulping as he knew what was going. Grillby was eating then was wondering where Sans was. He was one of the first people to the classroom. Grillby looked outside in the snow in the playground. 'Where could Sans be?' He then heard faint sobbing in the wind. 'Is that Sans?' Grillby went where all the garbage was thrown the sobbing became louder as he went near the Garbage Box he opened only to see Sans crying helplessly. But Sans was in bad state he had bruises everywhere. "Yeah you wanna know want happened?" Sans said sadly before hugging on to Grillby and sobbed even harder. "It's okay, Sans it's okay." Grillby comforted.

"Then pretty much me and Sans became friends easily at least everyone had gotten over about the 'Sans wet his pants.' Thing so that was a relief. But Sans why did you wet yourself?" Grillby questioned. Sans put down his ketchup and was coughing. "Well let's just say I had wet bones. I think it was because I'm really nervous when it comes to speeches. I usually lose control of my actions and I don't realise what is happening." Sans explained. Frisk yawned and tapped Sans. "Oh you wanna go home kid, alright. Thanks for the grills Grillby." Sans called over his shoulder.

When they arrived home, things became worse for Sans he started coughing a lot harsher and breathing became wheezing. "I-I'll met y-you downstairs in a minute

a-alright k-kid." Sans wheezed. Frisk nodded and playfully went outside. Sans went into his bedroom. He opened his draw and searched for some pills. He felt he was going throw up his ketchup he had at Grillby's. When he had found the pills he grabbed it and took 5 pills and swallowed it down. When he had finished he went downstairs. "Oh Sans that's a surprise would you like to have some spaghetti?" Papyrus insisted. Sans liked the idea of having something to eat but his stomach churned saying he shouldn't really have anything to eat. "No thanks I ate at Grillby's." Sans quickly said. Papyrus then shrugged and carried on eating. Sans wanted to say something else but his stomach kept on churning meaning he might throw up. When he reached his room he swallowed more pills thinking that they would help.


	3. Secret Revealed

Another day had past Sans coughing and breathing became worse and he had a terrible headache. It started to worry the other monsters. Sans was now laying down on the bed with his pounding headache he had taken some pills again so they would kick and help. He heard a soft knock on the door. With his magic he un clicked the door, Frisk was standing. "Hey kid." But Frisk looked like she was in a hurry. Frisk pointed. "Oh you want me come downstairs and it's urg-ent." Frisk nodded. "Alright kiddo lead the way." When Sans and Frisk arrived downstairs something unusual happened. Toriel, Papyrus, Grillby, Aphyls and Undyne were standing and waiting. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" Sans asked.

Toriel was the first to speak. "Well Sans we here because of you." "Why do you want to see a lazy bones like me?" Sans coughed while speaking. "We're here cause haven't been acting like yourself." Frisk objected. Sans felt anger rise in his stomach. "Well you don't know me so you don't know if I'm acting myself or not and-!" Sans started to cough more harshly. Frisk took a step back, their face was twisted with shock. Sans realised what he was doing and took a step back only to bump into Papyrus, he looked up as if he was lost puppy in a cage. "I-I didn't m-mean to snap at k-kid I-I swear!" Sans stammered. "I know brother, tell us what's wrong." Papyrus declared. "I told you there's nothing wrong!" Sans answered. Toriel step forward and her was quite harsh. "Sans, tell us what's wrong now!" Sans froze as her changed into someone's else voice which he was afraid all his childhood even now.

The room was now spinning and the words echoed in Sans head. He started to nauseous. "Sans are you even listening?" Toriel asked. Sans trembled a bit, he felt a liquid substance coming up his throat. "Sans?" Papyrus stood next to Toriel now. Without being able to hold it back, Sans vomited painfully, he felt something solid come up. "Alphys get the bucket now!" Toriel ordered. As Sans vomited painfully the others stood in shock, Sans pushed the bucket away coughing slightly at it. His vision was started more clearer, his eyes then suddenly widened and he vomited more painfully even after moments of breathing.

After a few more minutes Sans stopped vomiting. He looked down at his bucket his eyes widen.. The pills were there in his vomit. Undyne stepped forward and grabbed Sans. "What the hell was that Sans! Choking pills! Is that how you repay us after what we did!" Undyne shouted. Papyrus walked forward. "Undyne... Don't be too harsh-" "No Papyrus! Sans I'm sick of your secrets you are going to tell them now!" Undyne shouted. Sans felt tears streaming down his face. "I-I'm s-sorry... FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW MY SECRETS I GOT BONE FEVER YES! AND I WAS RAPED BY MY UNCLE YOU HAPPY NOW!" Sans shouted uncontrollably, everyone was shocked. Sans eyes went wide, as Papyrus went close to him. "Y-you had B-Bone F-Fever and was raped by uncle..." Papyrus stammered. Sans couldn't hold his tears anymore, he hugged his knees and buried his head. "I-I-I" Sans cried in his knees more. "Sans, why didn't you tell me all this?" Papyrus asked. "I wanted to forget my past but I get nightmares about him.. Also I got Bone Fever and it's true." Sans finished. "How long have you had this for?" "A few days or maybe weeks I don't know, but I can tell about uncle." Sans said. Papyrus nodded.

"Where can I start? What happened is as soon as I met uncle, he hated me. He says I'm not suppose to exist and some lazy shit... " Sans sniffed. "Then one time he literally beat me up and...and.." Sans grabbed his chest and screamed loudly. Papyrus held on to him. "Sans! Calm down it's a panic attack! You're fine." Sans was still grabbing his chest and was wheezing. "M-my soul hurts..." Sans cried. Papyrus hugged him more tightly. "Nothing is going to harm I promise." Sans felt tired to saying anything instead he fell asleep in Papyrus's arms. Papyrus carried Sans upstairs to his bedroom before laying him on the bed, Papyrus went back downstairs.


	4. Worst Nightmare is back

"B-Bone F-Fever is really dangerous I-it can actually kill S-Sans." Alphys explained nervously. Everyone looked at each other. "Is there a cure?" Toriel spoke up. "N-Not anymore ever since Dr G-Gaster was e-erased. " Alphys said. There was a moment of silence until something dropped. Papyrus went near the doorway only to see Sans waiting there. "Sans, what's wrong?" Papyrus asked. "I-I can't sleep.." Sans answered. "I'll stay with you for a few minutes." Papyrus said. While carrying Sans upstairs, Sans breathing became worse and worse. "Sans, are you ok?" Papyrus asked. Sans nodded. "Just a little tired and I feel worse..." Papyrus laid him on the bed. "Don't worry you'll get some more sleep." Sans closed his eyes. Papyrus looked sadly at his brother, Sans was pale and was sweating of high fever. Papyrus went downstairs. "What was wrong with Sans?" Toriel asked. "He couldn't really sleep and he didn't feel well.." Papyrus replied. "I think it's better that we can help Sans." Undyne said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Alphys and Undyne left, it was 11PM. Toriel and Papyrus were still in the living room. The silence was interrupted by a knock from the door. Sans was standing there. "Sans, I thought you were asleep." Papyrus said. "Papyrus, I accidentally vomited... I couldn't hold it..." Sans spoke with few tears streaming. Toriel went close to Sans. "Oh Sans, You've could of told us you needed a bucket." Sans wiped his tears. "Papyrus, Can I sleep with you?" Sans said. Papyrus nodded. He and Sans went upstairs into Papyrus's bedroom. "Sans, can you show me where you were sick?" Papyrus asked. Sans hesitated before nodding and he showed Papyrus. "Sorry..." Papyrus sighed and picked Sans up and they both went to his bedroom.

Papyrus's alarm went off at 5:00. When he lifted himself he found out Sans wasn't in bed, but there was a trail of vomit leading to the bathroom. Papyrus followed the vomit only to find Sans, who still vomiting. "Sans!" Papyrus shouted, he went and rubbed Sans back to try calm him down. "Papy, it hurts..." Sans groaned, he had stopped throwing up. "Sans, have you been here since we slept?" The taller skeleton asked. Sans nodded. "Oh Sans..." Sans went speechless.

Things became worse after that day. Sans couldn't stop vomiting, he tried his best not to but it didn't work. "I can't take this anymore..." Sans groaned. "Sans. You've hardly had any sleep. How about you go to bed now?" Papyrus said. Frisk went to Sans to stop the skeleton swaying. "Sure it's 8:00 I'll take it easy. Night Tori, night Paps and night Kiddo." Sans went upstairs, he was feeling a bit better than last time but was still sick.

Sans woke up at 22:45 sweating he had a horrible nightmare. An object fell, causing him to jump. "H-Hello?" suddenly Sans was knocked out of bed. "Ow!" He grabbed his bruised cheek. His eyes widen to see who it was. It was his uncle. "I told you that you couldn't escape from me, you worthless shit" his uncle cursed, he then smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this." Sans eyes widen, Just as he was about to shout his uncle covered his mouth as he pulled his and Sans pants down. The uncle leaned in closer to Sans being in contact with him, Sans felt tears streaming from his eyes, he wanted this to stop but it wouldn't, he closed his eyes tight as he felt being raped. A few objects fell while Sans was struggling to get free from the grip, The pain increased and Sans still had tears streaming down his face.

"What Sans doing up there?" Toriel spoke standing up for her chair, "Should we go check on him?" Papyrus said. Toriel shook her head. After ten minutes, Sans was still being raped, he wanted cry out but he couldn't. Toriel and Papyrus still heard objects falling down. Papyrus looked at Toriel, she nodded and they both stood up going upstairs near to Papyrus's room, as soon as Papyrus opened the door. "Sans what- ?! Sans!" The uncle looked up shocked while Sans was still crying. Toriel attacked the monster while Papyrus ran to Sans. The monster got hit and then disappeared outside the window fleeing. Papyrus kneeled down to Sans. "Sans, did he just.." Sans tears were still streaming down and his eyes were filled with fear. "P-Papyrus, he did it again..." The shorter skeleton screamed as held chest and he cried uncontrollably and started breathing faster. "Sans! Sans, calm down please it's a panic attack!" Papyrus objected, he carried the shorter skeleton downstairs.

Sans kept crying, he didn't stop, his soul hurt so badly that it could crack any second. "Sans, calm down now!" Papyrus snapped, he was getting a bit annoyed. Sans flinched and let a small whimper, he was shaking violently. "Sans, stop crying now!" Papyrus shouted harsher now. Sans flinched and cried harder, Papyrus was getting more angry. "Sans! What-" "Papyrus! Stop!" Toriel shouted in. "He's in a panic attack and he's scared, stop making him more scared!" Papyrus looked at Sans, who was still shaking , his eye's wide with fear. "H-he g-gonna c-come a-and f-find m-me.." Sans stammered. "Sans, no one is taking you or hurting you ever." Papyrus comforted, hugging him. Papyrus felt how hot his brother and stepped back. "Sans, you're burning up!" Sans felt the room go dizzy, and he closed his eyes. "Everything spinning..." "Sans, don't worry it's a panic attack you're fine." Papyrus warned. Sans nodded.


	5. Getting Better and Worse

"So Sans got raped by his uncle?" Undyne said. Papyrus nodded. "Geez tough break, Sans should've told you-" Soft knock interrupted Undyne. "Papyrus..." Sans called. Papyrus looked at Sans. "Sans, what is it it's 7:00 in the morning." Sans was shaking and his Pj's trousers were wet. " I-I accidentally w-wet the bed... " he said embarrassingly. "You peed the bed, Sans? Even as a grown-up Sans wet the bed" Undyne laughed. Sans flinched. "Undyne, this isn't funny!" Papyrus spoke. "Let's just clean you up. Go upstairs and change, I'll clean the mess up." Sans nodded, and went upstairs.

When he came back, Papyrus was already done. "Sorry Paps..." "No No Sans, it's okay, accidents happen." Papyrus replied. "Hey I gonna let you go outside today and just go to Grillby's, is that alright?" Sans smiled and went outside, he was recovering but he got waves of dizziness at times, but Papyrus loved how he is fighting against his sickness.

When Sans arrived at Grillby's "Hi Grillby, Hey can I have a small bottle of ketchup." Sans asked. Grillby passed Sans the ketchup. "So how is you're Bone Fever?" Grillby asked. "Getting worse and better. I've been vomiting lately and it really is bad." Sans said taking a sip of his ketchup. "Well take it easy, mate, hope you get better." Grillby spoke. "Thanks Grillby, I see ya next time." Sans said, leaving, dizziness struck him and he accidentally walked into two other drunk monsters. "Hey watch where you're goin'" one of the shouted, pushing Sans away making him fall on the ground. "I'm sorry." Sans apologised. One of the monster punched him and they both heated him up. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Grillby shouted. But they didn't listen instead one of them got so alcohol and gave it to Sans force feeding him it. Grillby pushed them out of the way. "Sans, just go home, I'll deal with them." Sans looked up and then ran out the bar as fast he could.

"I wonder what's taking Sans so long?" Papyrus asked. The door swung open. "Oh hi Sans, how was-" Papyrus paused. "It...was... Cool..." Sans sniffed. "Sans!" Papyrus said, running to his brother. Sans started to feel his jacket get heavier, "Who did this to you? I mean look at you, you're full of bruises and you have a black eye!" Papyrus continued. Sans couldn't really hold it in anymore, he ran upstairs to the bathroom and started retching, all he had at Grillby's. As soon as he came back downstairs Papyrus pushed him. "Sans, why did you do that?" Papyrus grabbing his shoulders. Sans flinched when Papyrus was touching. "Papyrus, you're hurting me!" Sans screamed in pain. Papyrus stood confused. "I wasn't even touching you as hard." Sans was confused. "I'm gonna go to bed early, My stomach isn't agreeing with me." He said, going upstairs.

Sans whimpered in his sleep as the temperature of the room started drop. He imagined that he was fighting Frisk and he just been struck with a knife. Sans woke up, sweating. He felt his stomach knot up as soon as he moved, he vomited in the bucket even taste made him want to throw up more. After he finished he slowly climbed in bed but it just made him throw up again. Every movement Sans would just make him vomit. After he vomited the fifth time. He decided to go downstairs and get Papyrus. Papyrus was talking to Toriel when a Sans got there, he was carrying a sick bag to throw up in. "P-Papyrus..." Sans barely could speak. "Sans, what is it?" Papyrus offered. As soon as Sans took a step forward, his cramps started to get worse and started to throw up. "Sans, Oh my God!" Papyrus said, he carried the shorter skeleton upstairs.


	6. Something They Didn't Expect

"W-What happened?" Sans groaned. He lifted himself up, he felt the cramps get tighter. He saw Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk. "Sans, We need to talk to you." Papyrus said. Sans nodded, Alphys stepped in. "W-Well, you see I-I took a B-Blood Test of your blood pressure and well I found out that it high. And that could k-kill you." Sans eyes went wide. "Also we want to make sure if you're feeling okay after what happened." Papyrus added in, he looked at Sans. The shorter skeletons face was pale and the blue blush was starting to become more clear. Sans smiled and gave thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine,Pap and don't worry kiddo, I'll be purr-fect in no time." Sans said. Papyrus would freak out because of Sans puns but this wasn't the time.

Papyrus was reading a book downstairs, while Undyne was watching anime with Alphys. Toriel was reading a book to Frisk, while Sans was upstairs sleeping. He had been having troubles sleeping and cramps got worse everyday. "Oh God.." Sans moaned as he got another cramp. He went to the bathroom, just in case he throws up, he wrapped both hands around his stomach and shook violently. He soon he heard a click on the door, he flinched and saw Undyne. "Sans, what are you doing? You look like you wanna puke." She said. "My cramps are getting worse.." Sans replied, still shaking, he flinched when another cramp came to him. "Argh.. Sorry Undyne. Let me go back to bed..." He continued, going out of the bathroom.

Sans felt sweat going down from his head. His cramp was getting worse, he grabbed where his stomach was. The bile kept rising in his throat, but he didn't want to puke on Papyrus's bed. "I.. I just want it...to...be over.." He groaned. A soft knock came from the door. It was Frisk. "Oh hey kiddo..." Sans greeted weakly, but Frisk placed something on the desk and pointed to it. Sans lifted himself, he winced when a cramp can to him. He got the object, it was letter Frisk made. Sans opened it reading every part and at the end there was drawing. "Wow.. Thanks kid.. That really hit the spot." He said.

Frisk smiled and climbed next to him showing him a video, it was colourful and bright. Sans felt a wave of dizziness hit him, he clutched his head, the room temperature felt like it was going down. Frisk paused the video as they were concerned about their friend. Sans shook violently before coughing up blood, Frisk went to Papyrus. As soon as they arrived downstairs they pulled Papyrus. "Frisk, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with San?" Frisk nodded. Papyrus went upstairs only to find Sans coughing up blood and shaking violently. "Sans!" Papyrus shouted. Sans wasn't even listening, he kept on coughing up blood. "Alphys, we need help Sans is coughing up blood!" Papyrus called. Alphys rushed with medical supplies, examining Sans before ejecting him with a needle. Sans stopped shaking for a moment and he eyes rolled back making him go unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Papyrus screamed, clutching unconscious Sans. "T-that was an epileptic seizure." Alphys explained. Papyrus looked at Sans before he took him downstairs, Toriel and Undyne saw the blood and was shocked. "What the hell happened to him?" Undyne asked. "He had a seizure..." Papyrus answered. "I should take him upstairs..." Papyrus carried Sans upstairs and laid him on the bed. "Good Night, Sans.. I'll see you in the morning."


	7. Revealing Some News

Sans woke up slowly. He went downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast, ""H-Hi guys." Sans said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sans, You're awake..." Papyrus said. Sans was still, he knew something that was bad was going to spread. "I-It's something bad isn't it?" Sans stammered. "Yes.." Sans looked up at Papyrus as he continued. "You see you're white blood cells are...gone." Sans eyes went wide. "And that is what supposed to fight the sickness and it's a higher chance that you will..." Sans stood there, he closed his eyes as he felt the tears coming. "Sans.." "I don't wanna die!" Sans screamed before running upstairs and locking the room. Papyrus followed him, trying to open the door. "Sans, please just open the door." Papyrus begged. Sans didn't answer, he sobbed helplessly. "G-Go away.." Papyrus went downstairs.

Sans wiped his tears, he knew that he overreacted and was scared. He went downstairs. He knocked on the door. "Paps, everyone..." They all turned to him. "I-I'm sorry that I overreacted it's just that... I-I'm scared." Papyrus walked up to him. "Don't worry Sans, we forgive you, hey wanna have breakfast?" Sans nodded as he sat down at the table. He felt his cramps coming back again, he winced at the pain. Papyrus handed Sans breakfast, it was pancakes. Sans took a bite of the pancakes, he felt the cramps go tighter and a solid came up his throat but he swallowed down, but it kept rising. "S-Sans, are you alright?' Alphys asked. "Oh God.. I think gonna be sick..." Sans quickly put a hand over his mouth and rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

The others heard painful retching after a few seconds after Sans went to the bathroom. Sans coughed up his last remains of the pancake before going downstairs again. "Sans... Go and rest..." Papyrus said. Sans wanted to protest but obeyed and went upstairs. As Sans climbed in bed, he felt cramps tightening again, he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Just make it stop..." Sans moaned, he then went to sleep.

"Wonder what caused Sans to puke like that?" Undyne said. Papyrus shrugged, Undyne continued. "I saw him in the toilet once, he was wrapping his arm around his stomach, maybe he's getting cramps." Papyrus nodded. "He's been vomiting badly lately and it's not improving. He can't even watch TV anymore..." "So you're saying he has epilepsy as well as the sickness." Undyne said. The taller skeleton nodded. A soft knock came from the door. Papyrus turned around only to find Sans at the door. "Pap...I don't feel so good..." He winced as another cramp tightened. "Sans, what is it this time?" Sans fiddled with PJ's sweater for few moments. "I've been getting really bad cramps... I keep on vomiting every time I move." Papyrus stood there for a few moments. "Sans, wait here. I'm going to get some medicine we ran out." Sans nodded before he gagged and rushed upstairs to be sick. "Toriel, can you look after Sans?" Papyrus asked. Toriel nodded.

Sans came out of the bathroom, he swore that was the 3rd time he'd vomited. "J-Just want it to stop..." He cried. Sans went to Toriel who was baking Butterscotch Pie, "Oh Sans, would like some pie?" Sans thought about this he didn't want to throw up again. "I'll try some." He said taking a bite of it. Sans didn't feel anything rising up in his throat, he smiled. "Wow.. Tori that's really good." Toriel hugged him, she could tell Papyrus that Sans can eat a few things. "How about you rest?" Toriel suggested kissing him on the forehead. Sans frowned. "I-I can't..." Toriel looked at him before taking him to the couch and sitting next to him. "I'll stay with you." She said. Sans felt drowsily and went to sleep. Papyrus came back only to see Sans and Toriel sleeping together. He smiled and put the medication on the table.

Sans woke up only to find himself in bed, he felt a cramp go tighter. He went downstairs, for some reasons it was harder to breathe than usual, he knocked on the door. Papyrus turned around. "Paps.. I can't breathe... Oh God..." Sans stumbled before he collapsed, Papyrus was able to catch him. "Sans! Don't worry it's a panic attack!" Papyrus said. Sans started breathe faster and held his chest, his eyes were closed and sweat ran down his forehead. Papyrus took him upstairs, Sans was getting seriously ill and Papyrus thought it was time to give him some medication. Papyrus got some pills to give to Sans and he went back upstairs. "Sans, eat this." He ordered. Sans weakly took the pills and chewed them, he gagged a few times, before Papyrus got a bucket he could be sick in. Not even the medication could help Sans.


	8. Someone's Returned

Everyone entered Papyrus's room, where Sans was. They looked at him with sad eyes as he tried fight against the sickness. Frisk cried next to Sans showing him the card they made for him. Sans didn't have the energy to speak, the room would be cold and he would be shivering violently, the only thing he could do is smile to cheer everyone. Papyrus cried holding Sans hand. "Sans... Please don't go..." Toriel cried in the other room. She had a secret to tell Sans but if he dies he won't be able to hear it. "G-Gaster... P-Papers..." Sans groaned. "Gaster Papers..? W-Wait!" Papyrus went out the room and came back in with a needle and some papers. "W-What are you doing?" Alphas stammered. Papyrus injected the needle into Sans arm, Sans let a whimper, flinched and shook violently before settling down. "It...H-Hurts..." He moaned. Papyrus hugged him. "You're gonna be fine." He said.

Sans woke up again, he felt a lot better but was sick and his cramps still hurt him. He went downstairs only to find Toriel baking Butterscotch Pie. "Hi Tori" Toriel turned around. "Oh hi Sans, would like some Butterscotch?" She asked. Sans nodded, Toriel winced in pain. "What's wrong? You look tired. M-maybe you should rest." Sans offered. Toriel smiled. "Oh it's not that it's that I'm pregnant." Sans eyes went wide, he married Toriel awhile back and now she's pregnant with his child. "That's great!" Sans smiled, the goat then gave him some Butterscotch pie, he ate happily.

A few days had past and Sans was already getting better. He was able to eat foods again. Sans yawned he felt quite tired. "I'm gonna go to bed." He said to Papyrus who was reading a book, the taller skeleton nodded. Sans went to bed, he had a terrible nightmare, Gaster was there in his different form. "What wrong Sans don't you remember me?" Sans stared scared with tears and sweat going down his face. he woke up panting and sweating. Sans was then knocked out of the bed by something, his eyes widen. It was Uncle. "Thought that I was gone forever?" He asked. Sans shook violently and tears were streaming down his face. The uncle smiled as he took off his and Sans pants. Sans could feel himself being raped, he started to cry more, his uncle was just enjoying it.

It had an hour already and San was still being raped. He couldn't escape since all the objects were not in his place, he cried as started to become more painful. "Oh, that felt good. What to do that again?" His uncle said leaning in closer. "Go on I dare you, Sans call for help." Sans looked at him with fear in his eyes. "PAPYRUS! HELP ME, UNCLE IS RAPING ME AGAIN!" He screamed, crying more harder. Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel and Undyne heard Sans scream and went upstairs Papyrus tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "I can't open it!" Undyne stepped forward and start tackle the door. "PAPY! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Sans shouted as Uncle leaned in closer only to hit him on the cheek. Sans held his cheek and cried. Uncle started beating Sans up.

Undyne tackled door and it came down. Uncle stopped beating Sans, Papyrus carried Sans as quickly as possible. "Uncle! Why do you hurt Sans?" Papyrus said. Uncle spat at them. "Because he's useless. Look he only has 1HP what are you going to do with that? Also he killed Gaster!" Papyrus looked at his brother. "Is that true about dad?" Sans shook his head while tears streamed down his face. "I-It w-was a-an a-accident. T-The machine w-went o-out of c-control." Sans stammered. Papyrus got confused, but he looked at uncle. "You're lying, you abused our friend and you're a sick disgusting monster!" Undyne shouted attacking Uncle. Uncle got hit and he shot out laser beams. "Paps..." Sans said. Papyrus didn't listen he shot bone which hit Uncle causing his damage to go low. Sans tried hard to stay awake but it was painful. Papyrus attacked Uncle making his soul crack.

Uncle was dead. "Paps... I don't feel so good..." Sans vision started to become blurrier. Papyrus shook his brother. "Sans, stay awake!" Sans feel asleep. "He's burning up!" Papyrus continued, feeling Sans head. He put Sans on to the bed laying an ice pack on his brother's head. "See you... In the morning." He said.

Author Note: Heya guys! Thinking that I wouldn't make a Author's Note well you were wrong. Heh heh. Poor Sans, he's going through a lot. I'm gonna leave this a cliffhanger for now and you'll need to wait for the next Chapter. ;) See ya!


	9. Something Else Revealed

Sans woke up, but he couldn't see anything, he brought his hand but he wasn't able to see it. "P-Papyrus! Paps, I can't see! Papy, where are you I can't see! PAPYRUS I CAN'T SEE!" Sans screamed. Papyrus came rushing inside the room. "Oh my God! Your eyes are cloudy... Don't worry I-I will take you to Alphys." He comforted. Sans started get more scared. "Pap... You there, I can't see." Sans said. Papyrus hugged him tighter and carried him downstairs. "Where are we going? Papy, I can't see anything." Sans questioned, holding tighter to his brother. "Oh my goodness! Sans!" Toriel called, coming towards the two. Papyrus but Sans down on his feet. "Tori? is that you?" Sans asked. Toriel looked at her husband. "Oh Sans, your eyes... Oh Sans." She said, hugging on to him and crying. Sans felt himself hug her back. "Don't worry I'll be fine..." Toriel nodded before letting him go.

Papyrus arrived with Sans to Alphys. "P-Papyrus, oh my gosh Sans, your eyes!" Alphas stammered, looking at Sans eyes, the pupils were cloudy. "Am I'm blind forever?" Sans said. "N-No it's temporally, it'll wear in a day." Alphys thankful explained. Papyrus sighed before going back home.

Another day past and Sans was feeling ill again, his cramps were more painful than usual and he couldn't stop vomiting. "Paps...My stomach is getting cramps again..." He said clutching on to his stomach. Papyrus gave his brother some medication, Sans cramps still got worse he felt like vomiting. "Oh no.." Sans said, rushing to the bathroom to be sick, after he finished he started coughing up blood. "What the hell...is wrong with me?" He said miserably, before crying. Papyrus was just outside the door as Sans said that. "There's nothing you're just sick." Papyrus comforted his brother. Sans cried hard into Papyrus chest.

Sans was in his bedroom, clutching his head. The shorter skeleton was sweating and his blue eye glowed in the luminous dark as he saw smoke from outside. Voices raced though Sans head and he heard screaming. "Dr Gaster!" He heard a voice cry. He started cry as he remembered how it happened. 'Please God no! Please no I can't' "Hey Sans! Dinner is ready!" He heard Papyrus call. Sans still was having his nervous breakdown, as soon as Papyrus walked, the taller skeleton got concerned about his brother. "Sans?" He said, touching Sans shoulder. Sans turned around, quickly and was panting and sweating. "Sans..." "D-Did y-you s-say s-something P-Papyrus?" Sans stammered. Alphys and Undyne walked in, Alphys eyes widen. "N-No Papyrus don't go near him! It's PSTD nervous breakdown!" Papyrus looked at Alphys. Did Sans have PSTD? Sans stopped sweating and went back to his senses. "Oh God! Paps, did I scare you?" He asked worriedly. "Sans, you had PSTD?" Sans looked away.

"Pap, Undyne get out please." Alphys ordered. Without the two left a word, "I found out by a test that you had a rare case of PSTD and another illness." She started. "Actually it's true. I do have PSTD and another illness. I was born early you know." Sans said. "How long?" "3 months." He replied. "Sans! That could kill you!" Alphys shouted. "I know, that's why I'm a sickly person, my mother had trouble giving birth to me. The doctors said to her that I had a 10% chance of living, I got sick very easily and my mum would have kept an 'eye socket' on me. She died when Pap was only 6 months. Dr Gaster was my dad and he was a royal scientist but he would have shifts to look after me and Paps. But when I got sick with Bone Fever, he would always be there for me, I really wanted by scientist like him,mother I did. But when Dr Gaster and I tested the machine for the human souls, everything went wrong... You remember it right? Anyway the machine went overdrive since the DETERMINATION was too strong for it. It exploded... Dr Gaster, he got trapped and he said he would sacrifice his life for it. And that's what he did... A fire started, and I was trapped I couldn't escape and few things collapsed on top of me. I woke up only to find myself in hospital."

Alphys was stunned. "S-Sans, I-I never knew that..." Sans grabbed his right arm to show Alphys an old burn scar. The lizard gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "I have nightmares, yes true. But I don't want them to know. " Sans murmured. He looked down, his head hurt a bit and his stomach churned as his cramps got tighter. "Argh... I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute tell Paps I'll be there soon." He said walking out of the room. Sans felt bile rising he needed to be sick alright, as soon as he entered he vomited into the sink holding his stomach. When will all this crap be over?

Sans went downstairs and remembered what had happened after Gaster disappeared, he was depressed for a long time. Sans looked at his right shoulder, he had some cuts on it and he felt his sins crawling on his back. Sans felt his nervous breakdown come back again, he couldn't control his actions. Sans ended up going to corner of the room clutching his with both arms, he was sweating and crying at the same time, his breathing became more faster. "Sans?" Papyrus said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sans turned around fast, and started to tremble more, Gaster was in front of him.

"Sans? What's wrong?" Papyrus said. Sans however was mistaking him for Gaster, Sans kneeled down and started to tremble more. 'Why can't all this stop?!' He thought. Alphys and Toriel came. "N-No Sans, he's having another nervous breakdown!" Alphys shouted. Sans looked up still trembling his breakdown had become more worse. "Get away from me!" He said clutching his head more and closing his eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean to do it... Just get away from me!" He continued. Toriel stepped forward. "Sans what are you talking about?" Sans looked up, he saw a monster with an injection. "Get away from me! I-I'm sorry, please just get away! I want to be fucking normal! I-I-Get away from me!" Sans shouted, crying harder. Toriel took a few steps backwards. Sans finally came back to his senses and the monster faded away only to be Toriel. "T-Tori... I-I-I... I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed crying harder into his knees.

Sans kept repeating sorry over and over again. "Sans, no please calm down!" Toriel said comfortably. "Just explain what's going on." Sans looked up, he was shaking. He felt voices ring in his head. 'Don't tell anyone this happened!' He heard a shout.

Sans kept quiet. "Silence is not an answer!" He heard Toriel say. "I-I kinda have a few problems... Like PSTD..." Sans explained uneasily. Papyrus looked at his brother in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you had PSTD and how did you get it?" Sans looked away and closed his eyes. "I-I... Got it a long time ago... When me and Gaster-" Sans held his head as he heard another voice. 'Don't you dare tell them!'

Sans groaned as the voices became louder. "Sans, tell us what you're going to say next." Papyrus said. Sans held his head and stepped back only to bump into the wall. "Paps...It hurts..." He groaned. Papyrus looked at his brother. "What hurts?" Sans held his head tightly as the voices told him. 'Don't tell who we are!' "My head... There are this voices... It hurts..." Papyrus got more concerned. "What voices?" Sans held his head more and remembered a flashback. 'Tell them and there will be trouble got it!' He whimpered as his head was burning.

"Gaster, put this machine on and it... went out of control and we evacuated..but I got left behind... And I went unconscious. I woke up in hospital... And I had nightmares about the explosion... But when Gaster fell into the creation we did next , a fire happened and I was in it also I was trapped. I woke up in this place didn't know where it was... And..." Sans groaned more as the voices got louder and louder. "S-Sans, I don't get it you said to me before that you were in hospital when you woke up." Alphys spoke. "No... I didn't want to tell... About the monsters who... Used me as an experiment..." Sans screamed as his eye lit up blue and he panicked as he felt another nervous breakdown swarm in. "Sans! Calm down I'm here!" Papyrus said hugging his brother and lighting his eye up, an orange aurora surrounded them. Sans calm down, and started to sleep in Papyrus's arms.

Author's Note: Alright this Chapter was hard to write. Sans was temporarily blind so he's fine now. Secrets have been revealed again. Well hope you guys like it! Please can you check out this lovely fan art from a nice person from DA

art/FANART-IS-FANART-627185911


	10. No Reason To

Sans woke up at 8:00 and was getting out of bed, he felt his pyjamas were wet, he looked down. "Oh no..." He had wet himself in Papyrus's bed and his cramps were getting worse. The shorter skeleton went downstairs and saw Papyrus and Toriel, he knocked on the door softly. Papyrus looked up. "Hi Sans!" He greeted. Sans didn't reply, he waved and looked down at his Pj's trouser. Papyrus saw the wet spot on Sans trousers. "Oh no... Sans, did you wet the bed again?" Sans looked away with tears in his eyes. "Sans, don't cry it isn't your fault, accidents happen." Papyrus said. Sans looked away, it wasn't the first he'd wet himself. The most embarrassing one had to be when he was in high school and some bullies forced to have a lot of water.

Sans was looking at some messages on his email, he had received a lot and he was searching through them. But Sans felt pain in his chest when he read a few of the emails. 'Sans, you are so useless. Why can't go fucking kill yourself?' Sans felt depression rise in his throat. A lot of the messages said insults about him and he was stupid one of which said. 'Sans, You're dyslectic and useless. You can't even control your actions for example peeing your pants in public, no wonder that kid of yours was embarrassed. Just go kill yourself Sans.' Sans cried miserably and held hugged himself. Why did so many monsters hate him?

Sans snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He went upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. He started cutting his right wrist making a line go through it, he felt tears streaming down. He heard a knock on the door. "Sans! Are you in there?" Papyrus asked. Sans cursed under his breath, he felt the room spinning. He saw the blood in the sink, Sans then collapsed. Papyrus was able to open the door but his eyes widen. "Sans?!" Papyrus held Sans with tears in his eyes. "Wake up! Toriel help!"

Sans opened his eyes, only to find himself in hospital. He sat up from the bed and started to panic, he wanted to commit suicide but it failed since Papyrus unlocked the door. Sans climbed out of the bed only to find that his arm was attached to a blood supply machine. Sans started sweating as the beeping of the machine got louder. 'Don't tell them who we are!' He heard the voice ring in his head. He was having a nervous breakdown, he yanked the wire which made it detach from the blood supply machine. Sans felt his blood getting hotter and his body was getting cold, he shivered as he felt something go up his throat. He coughed up blood on the ground, it tasted hot and salty. Sans nervous breakdown became worse as he started coughing up more blood.

It took about 15 minutes for Sans to go back to his senses. He needed a way to get out of here. Sans got angry he was so depressed and he can't even do anything about it. He kicked the wall and his eyes filled anger. Papyrus and Toriel walked inside with their eyes wide with shock. Sans stopped and wrapped his arms around his head. "I'm so stupid!" He said sobbing a little. "Sans?" Sans turned around to see Toriel and Papyrus, he looked down at his wrist, it was bleeding again heavily.

"Sans, what was the meaning of this?" Papyrus asked angrily. Sans looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Papyrus grabbed Sans wrist and showed it to him and the taller skeleton got the knife out. "This is what I'm talking about! Tell me why the hell you did this!" Papyrus said pulling Sans wrist more. "Because I was depressed and. I shouldn't deserve in this world..." Sans mumbled. Papyrus didn't hear what Sans said. "Why?" Sans felt anger rise.

"Because I don't fucking deserve to live!" Papyrus face was twisted with sadness. "Everything I try goes wrong every fucking time! I'm living in sadness, Papyrus! I'm sick of being sick, to exact I've been sick almost my fucking useless life. Then I get abused in my childhood and I get bullied from then to now. Then I get PSTD like if I was mean't to and now... I'm sick again and... And..." Sans broke down and cried. He hugged his knees tight and sobbed sadly, he wanted the depression to go. Papyrus went closer to Sans and hugged him. "Sans, have you been bullied?"'he asked, Sans nodded wildly still crying. "I've been get messages that I should die and that I was useless." Papyrus stiffened. "Please Paps... Get me out of here, I don't like it here." Sans whimpered. Papyrus carried Sans, he felt blood go on him. "Sans, your wrist! No stay here for one day!" Papyrus ordered. Sans went to sleep.

Sans woke up in the same room, he saw monster in front of him they were about to inject with an injection. "?! No! Leave me alone!" He said fearfully. The monster stopped and touch his shoulder to get his senses. Sans looked up and settled down a bit, it was just the doctors. "We're going to take you to Papyrus soon we just have to do one thing..." They said, getting out the injection, Sans eyes widen and thrashed around the bed screaming. "Hold still!" The doctor stabbed the injection in Sans before moving away, Sans grabbed his arm in pain as the injection went inside his blood a memory flooded back to him.

Dr Gaster and Sans went through the throne room. "Howdy!" Asgore greeted them. "Howdy!" Asriel repeated happily. "Your majesty." Gaster bowed down. Sans lifted his fractured arm which was in a cast. "Sup." Dr Gaster pushed Sans. "Don't be rude!" Sans shrugged. "Come on Gaster, let's talk over for a cup of tea." Asgore said, leading Dr Gaster to another room. Asriel and Chara went near Sans, Asriel was looking at Sans fractured arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked looking at Sans. Sans shook his head. "Nah, sometimes it does and I get headaches and stuff but hey I get to take it off tomorrow." Chara laughed at him. "Oh so you've been a 'clumsy' bones haven't you? No wonder you're a comedian." "Chara, don't be rude!" Asriel warned them but Chara carried on. "I mean like all you do is make jokes and end up in a muddle." "Look kiddo, It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!" Sans raised his voice.

Chara laughed even more. "I really doubt that, Comedian." Sans felt his anger, he let out a punch. "That's not even my name! Shut up you freak!" Sans missed Chara, he then went back to his senses, he lifted his fractured arm . "Oh God.. I'm sorry-" Chara grabbed his arm and made it face backwards and they kicked with all their power. "Shut up Bone bag!" Chara shouted in anger as she punched Sans, who fell on the floor. A loud crack went through the room, Sans grabbed his arm as pain rushed through it, his arm hurt so badly. Asriel went to Sans, holding his side. "Mr Sans, are you okay?" The goat asked. Sans felt the tears stream down his face and he screamed as his arm became more and more painful, Chara calm down and put their hands over their mouth. "Oh no... I-I'm so sorry..." Sans cried as his arm become unbearable.

Dr Gaster and Asgore came bursting in the room. "I thought we heard shouting-Sans!" Gaster rushed to his assistance side, Sans closed his eyes and begged for the pain to go away. "Sans, can you hear me?" Gaster asked. Sans opened his eyes painfully and coughed up a bit of blood. "D-Dr. G-G-Gaster..." He groaned weakly, It felt terrible his arm was burning. Dr Gaster gasped and checked Sans temperature. "Sans, you're boiling hot!" Sans did feel cold and he shivered a bit before coughing up more blood. "M-My arm is b-burning..." He groaned before rolling his eyes backwards then going unconscious. "Sans, Sans!" Gaster called.

Sans woke up and look at his arm, it was in the same cast but he had a cloth on it which went around his neck. He looked aside he saw a card, the shorter grabbed the card, it was from Asriel. "Dear Mr. Sans, I hope you get better and that your arm heals Chara said that they were sorry please forgiven them." Sans looked down, Chara was just a kid so he should forgiven them. "Good Morning, Mr. Sans!" Asriel greeted holding breakfast. Sans smiled. "Hey kiddo, Is that for me?" He asked, Asriel nodded and gave breakfast to Sans. It actually tasted pretty good after Sans ate. "Wow, Asriel that's pretty nice." Sans said. Asriel smiled, Sans felt pain rush into his arm, he grabbed it and groaned in pain.

"Sans..." Chara walked inside the room. "I-I'm sorry that I injured your arm..." They said. Sans smiled. "No don't worry I already forgave you it was an accident." Chara smiled and sat next to him. Chara then looked uncertain. "Hey Sans, have you ever gotten bullied when you were a kid?" Chara asked. Sans was quiet for a few moments, he knew Chara got bullied for being a human.

"Yeah, I got bullied a lot. Mostly because I'm dyslectic and I sometimes have accidents... I remember when I was 10 I was coming home from school and these monsters approached me and asked if I had money. I needed that money for food, I get on the way home so I said no. Then they shoved me and started beating me up and I cried for ages in my room, but I got use to it." Sans explained. "Sans, you're pretty cool." Asriel cheered him up. Sans smiled and rubbed the goat's head. "You too kiddos."

Sans remembered that time well. Papyrus was in the room already and Toriel. They took Sans home, the shorter skeleton looked at his wrist and it was in a bandage. Sans fell asleep on the way and woke up to be inside his bed, the skeleton slipped on his favourite jacket as he went downstairs. "Hey Paps is it okay if I went on a walk?" He asked his brother. Papyrus nodded and Sans went outside taking steps on the soft snow.


	11. A Suprise Came

Sans was going through an alley, he enjoyed going here to get Nice Cream for him and his brother with their father. As he went deeper into the alley it started to get more strange. Sans heard a clatter near the bins, he turned around swiftly starting to panic a little. "H-Hello?" He was knocked down by something and it really hurt, a Sans right eye really hurt and he predicted that it was a black eye. "Hello Sans. Long time no see?" Sans opened his his eye. It was Victor. "V-Victor!" Victor smiled and punched Sans making his head bleed. "You were always useless you know." Victor explained while punching Sans. "Stupid and strange." He got out a knife and stabbed Sans in his side. Sans screamed as pain rose in his side, he grabbed it and started crying.

Victor punched Sans repeatedly before kicking him aside. Sans grabbed his side and lit his blue eye in fear. Victor raised his knife which was covered in Sans blood. "Say goodbye." The lizard said. Sans closed his eyes before opening them when he found out it took a while. A bone was separating him between him and Victor. Sans looked up Papyrus had shot a bone. The taller skeleton stood in front of his brother. Sans trembled a bit as he remembered that Victor was one of the scientist that kidnapped him. "P-Paps... P-Please don't let him take me away..."Sans sobbed as his eye lit up in fear.

Papyrus didn't say anything, he attacked Victor without him knowing. Victor winced in pain and attacked Papyrus. The taller skeleton dodged and aimed another bone at Victor this time stabbing Victor. The lizard struggled for a few moments before turning into dust. Sans looked at Papyrus. "You saved me... Thanks Paps." He said weakly, still grabbing on to his side. Papyrus smiled and hugged his brother. "I'll do anything for my older brother. Come on we need to get home and bandage you up." Sans nodded and got carried by Papyrus, he felt a bit tired and slept off while they were going home.

Sans woke up in his bed, as usual he went downstairs to find Toriel and Papyrus. He found Toriel speaking Undyne and Alphys. "Hi Tori." He said shyly. She turned around. "Oh hi Sans, do you want some butterscotch?" She asked. Sans nodded. "So Tori, when are you having... You know... Our kids?" Sans asked, putting a hand behind his back. Alphys gasped with excitement. "Wait Toriel, you and Sans are having kids?" Toriel nodded. "I forgot to tell you guys. I'm pregnant." Alphys and Undyne congratulated her. Papyrus walked in the room, confused. "What's happening Sans?" He asked. Sans blushed a little of embarrassment. "Tori and I are having kids together." Papyrus hugged his brother with pride. 'I'm going to be an uncle!' Papyrus thought. "Yes Sans, I'm having them soon." Toriel explained. Sans couldn't wait.

A few days had past, Sans was cured of Bone Fever. He and Toriel spent time together talking about things. Sans walked out of a spare room that he and Toriel would use for the kids, he went downstairs where he saw Toriel holding her stomach painfully and she screamed. "Tori?! What's wrong?" Sans questioned, holding her side. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Their coming..." She gasped. Sans eyes widen, he rushed to get the phone and called Alphys. "Alphys!" Sans called. Alphys picked up the phone groggily. "Sans, what is it it's 5:45-" "The kids are coming!" Sans interrupted. Alphys stood up from her bed and rushed into the lab. "Okay I'm ready transport her now!" Alphys ordered. Sans held Toriel, Papyrus was standing in the kitchen and heard the conversation. "Sans I'm coming as well!" He shouted. Sans transported as soon as Papyrus touched him.

They all ended up in Alphys lab. "Alphys!" Sans called, the royal scientist entered the room with medical supplies. She placed Toriel on the bed. "Undyne, help me! Okay Sans, Papyrus I need you two to get out." Sans and Papyrus walked out the room and sat outside. Sans was scared it had been 4 hours since he last saw Toriel and he was scared if the child wouldn't make it. Papyrus put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Alphys walked out of the room, Sans immediately stood up. "Is she ok?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, she's fine and the child is a boy!" Sans let out a sigh and walked inside the room with Papyrus. Toriel was lying in bed and holding a cloth, Sans walked closer to her. "Tori, are you alright?" He questioned. Toriel nodded weakly. "I'm just tired. Here he is.." She showed Sans what was in the cloth.

It was a baby skeleton who looked exactly like him. "Wowie! He looks exactly like you Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans laughed a little, the baby started crying. "Looks like someone wants to see his daddy." Toriel said, handing the baby to Sans. Sans held the baby, trembling a bit. "Hey kiddo, Don't cry or you are being a 'cry baby'." Sans joked, Papyrus face palmed himself. The baby stopped crying and started laughing. "What am I making a 'pun' out of you? Come on it wasn't very 'punny'." Sans continued. The baby laughed and hugged his father, Sans laughed a bit and hugged back. "I'm thinking of calling him Sans Jr. " Toriel said, Sans nodded he didn't care what his son is called he just cared about having one.

Author's Note: Okay I'm updating this chapter cause it showed the fonts before, sorry about that guys. It's a Boy! Also his short name is gonna be SJ so call him that. Well see ya in the next chapter! :D


	12. Two is better than One

A few months past, Sans was looking after his only son, who was playing blocks and shapes. "Where is it suppose to go, SJ?" Sans said. SJ placed a circle in a triangle hole. "No you 'silly bone'!" Sans laughed, rubbing SJ's head, who smiled. Sans carried SJ to Toriel. "Well I guess it's evening dinner for you." He said, rubbing SJ's stomach, the baby skeleton touched his father's cheek. "Me, Oh I'll have some at Grillby's." SJ pointed at Sans hugging him. "You want to come? Alright don't let Tori catch me.." Sans said, transporting to his favourite bar. Grillby was cleaning dishes. "Hi Sans, how- Wait are babysitting or something?" Grillby asked, catching a sight of SJ. Sans laughed. "No. This is Sans Jr, he's my son." SJ put his hand in his mouth and turned his head. "He means hello. One ketchup please, Grillby and a hot chocolate.

"Hey man, I'm proud also your son is sweet." Grillby said as SJ dipped marshmallows inside the hot chocolate. "Heh, yeah he is and he is really good, he actually doesn't cry that much." Sans murmured. SJ drank the hot chocolate and hugged his dad. "I probably should be going or Tori's gonna be worried sick. Say goodbye SJ." Sans said. SJ waved and Sans transported back home, Toriel came out of the kitchen. "Sans, I was looking for you everywhere! Did you take SJ with you to Grillby's?" Sans nodded as SJ fell asleep on him. Toriel sighed with relief. "I'm gonna put SJ to bed now and I then I'm gonna go to sleep." Sans finally spoke going upstairs.

Sans woke up at 4:48 in the morning and went to SJ's room. Surprisingly SJ was awake and was playing with his blocks. "SJ! I thought you were asleep!" Sans sighed and picked up the small skeleton. Papyrus was gone already to do training with Undyne, Sans went downstairs and saw Toriel in the kitchen. "Tori, I think we're gonna need to give SJ some food-" Sans paused, he saw Toriel holding her stomach and she was crying. "Tori?" She looked up at him. "I think I'm giving birth to another child..." She said in pain. Sans held on to her and transported to Alphys laboratory. "Alphys! We need help!" He called. Alphys walked downstairs with her medical supplies and told Sans to get out. Sans walked out the door with SJ, who was crying. "Shh... Don't worry mummy is gonna be fine, I promise she will be fine." He comforted SJ. The baby skeleton stopped crying and looked up at his father, Sans sighed and waited for Toriel.

Sans woke up and found out he was holding SJ close to his chest. Alphys came out of the room, Sans went up to her the scientist gave a thumbs up and went back to their bedroom. Sans walked in the room carrying SJ, Toriel was holding on to another skeleton. This one had large blue eyes shaped like stars, and he grabbed the cloth like it was a bandana. "Um, we should call him Swap since he acts like Papyrus but looks like me." Sans explained. Toriel nodded and held Swap for a few moments before giving him to Sans. Sans smiled at Swap. "Hi Swap." Swap held Sans cheeks and laughed.

A few years had past, and the kids grew fast. Sans Jr was quiet and shy character and he loved seeing new things. Swap was energetic and really wanted to be in the royal guard just like his uncle Papyrus and usually played with Frisk. "Daddy, why are buttercups dangerous?" SJ asked. Sans put down the book he was holding. "Well we can't eat them so that's why." SJ nodded and looked at his father, he wanted to be like him. "Sans, I'm home!" Papyrus called, he had become apart of the Royal Guard and worked there. "Uncle Papyrus!" SJ and Swap said, walking to their uncle. Papyrus hugged both of them in greeting, Toriel came in and greeted Papyrus. "Uncle you're really cool!" Swap cheered. Papyrus smiled back. "Daddy, was your uncle cool and nice?" SJ asked.

Sans stiffened. He looked away, he didn't want his kids to know how bad his uncle was bad. "Papa?" Swap asked. Sans got up from his chair and went upstairs, SJ and Swap went to him. "Papa, where you going? You didn't say about your uncle." Swap exclaimed. Sans turned around with his eye glowing angrily. "I don't wanna talk about it! Now leave me alone!" He shouted, SJ and Swap looked at him with sad eyes, Swap started crying as SJ hugged him in fear. Sans looked at them and then rushed upstairs to his room and locked the door.

Papyrus went and hugged them both. "No don't cry, kids." He comforted them, Sans had been stressed for a while, Papyrus didn't know why but he would snap or just walk out. "Does daddy hate us?" SJ asked Papyrus. "No No, he's just not that happy at the moment." Toriel said to the kids. Papyrus went upstairs and went in Sans room. Sans was clutching his head and was mumbling. "I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die..." He was sweating and shivering, he's probably having a panic attack. "Sans?" Papyrus called putting a hand on Sans shoulder. Sans turn around quickly his eyes wide, his eye was blue. "Get away from me!" He shouted, Papyrus held his brother's shoulder still. "Leave me alone! I'm a murderer!" Sans tried to get out of his brother's grip, and started mumbling again. "I don't wanna die! Leave me alone!" Papyrus tried to keep his brother still but Sans kept on struggling and shouting.

Toriel went upstairs, she saw Papyrus struggling to keep his brother calm. "Sans snap out of it!" She screamed. Sans spawned some bones hitting Papyrus, who was blown a feet away. Papyrus opened his eyes, Sans wasn't acting right. Sans fell to the ground clutching the ground, he felt his blood go hot. Something was wrong with him. Sans got up, his one of his eyes were blue and saliva was surrounding his mouth, he started glaring at Papyrus. Papyrus blocked Sans with his bones. "We need to call the hospital or Alphys! He's gone mad!" Papyrus said to Toriel. Toriel called the hospital, they arrived in a few minutes and saw Sans who was still glared at Papyrus and Toriel. The members had to shot a dart which made Sans go unconscious. "He has to go to hospital." They said.

Author Note: Meh another short Chapter, Yes all you Swap fans here it is. We got Blueberry but I'm calling him Swap cause yeah :/. UnderTale and UnderSwap belong to their rightful owners. See ya in the next Chapter ;)


	13. Getting Him Back

Sans woke up, his head was burning, he found out that he was strapped to a hospital table. He growled angrily and struggled to get out. Papyrus looked at his brother sadly from the window. SJ and Swap looked at their mother, the doctors came back. "We found what's wrong with Sans. He has a mental disorder and he can't control his actions, He growling at everyone since it's an uncontrollable action." Toriel stepped in. "Is there any way you can fix it?" She asked. "It's a really risky. We have to put injections every single day to cure and sometimes that might kill them." Toriel eyes went wide. Sans had a really high chance of dying since he only has 1HP.

"Let me go! I don't wanna die!" Sans cried out, still struggling. He looked everywhere, where was he? "Is daddy gonna die?" SJ cried. Papyrus looked at the smaller skeleton and hugged him. Sans felt his mind drifting off. "Help me!" Papyrus eyes went wide, Sans said this once when he was in a fight. Sans eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Kids, we should go home." Toriel said after finished talking to the doctor.

SJ woke up at 0:00, he wanted to see his father. He sneaked out of the house going to the hospital. SJ knew the way it was only 10 minutes away to go to the hospital. SJ went inside the hospital, sneaking without being seen, one monster walked past him and didn't notice him. The kid skeleton went in to the elevator, it closed the doors. 'Where would daddy be? Maybe in the bottom floor.' He pressed the bottom floor. While the elevator went down, SJ thought of what his mother would be like if she found him gone. He didn't care if he got told off he wanted to see Sans.

SJ walked out of the elevator, this place was dark and creepy there was very little light. The kid skeleton walked closer to a door, he heard screaming of people. Should he go in? More screaming echoed through the room. SJ burst in the room and looked inside. Sans was attacking the doctors, he was like a dog who had rabies, saliva surrounded Sans mouth, his eye was blue. Sans attacked a doctor by biting him, blood spread everywhere. SJ had to do something! Toriel walked in the room. "SJ!" She looked at Sans. "S-Sans, what happened to you?" Sans growled and attacked her. She screamed as she got hurt. "Daddy, stop!" SJ screamed.

Sans turned around looking at SJ, who was at the door. Sans growled and attacked SJ, the kid skeleton dodged and hugged his father. Sans stopped and looked at the child, his eyes went back to normal. SJ hugged his father so tight that he didn't want to let go, Sans went back to his senses, he looked at the blood on his hands. He was a monster. Sans lifted his hands and returned a hug to his son and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry..." He groaned. SJ looked at his father, he was shocked, his father had bruises on his back and some on his face also there a ring around his neck. "Daddy, did they hurt you?" The kid skeleton asked. Sans let go of SJ and nodded as he sobbed quietly. "Just get some sleep..." SJ nodded and slept in Sans hands.

Toriel stepped forward to Sans and hugged him. "Oh Sans..." Sans closed his eyes and remembered the screaming of the doctors. "Tori... I'm sorry..." He said miserably. "No Sans, it's okay." She replied. "I-I hurt so many people... But they hurt me..." Sans said, looking at his bruises. Toriel put her hands over her mouth as she saw the bruises Sans had gotten. They were bleeding and one was so deep, all of them looked painful. "Oh Sans, you're coming home." She said, looking at the state of him.

Suddenly monsters burst in with guns, and aimed at Sans. Toriel saw Sans trembling and crying. "Don't let them take me away!" He cried, One of the monsters grabbed him and held him. SJ was put on to the ground by one of the monsters. "No not Sans!" Toriel exclaimed. One of the monster pointed a gun in Sans head. Sans whimpered as the monster tightened on the trigger. "He killed every single doctor here in this room, he can't be helped!" Sans struggled to get out of the grip. "Leave me alone! Leave my family alone!" Sans shouted, he felt anger burning inside of him. One of the monster went closer to Toriel and grabbed her, Sans couldn't contain his anger anymore. "I said leave my family alone!" He screamed attacking the monster that was holding him. The monster holding the gun shot at him, hitting Sans in the side. "Argh... Help me!" Sans cried, as he clutched his side.

Toriel stood in front of the soldier and protected Sans. She carried Sans on her back. "Please let my husband be, he has kids..." The soldier looked away and then finally nodded. Toriel carried her husband and SJ back to their house, Papyrus was waiting by the door and his eyes widen when he saw Sans. "S-Sans, what happened to him?" Toriel told Papyrus everything she saw.

Sans woke up in bed and saw Papyrus, he was looking at him with worried eyes. "P-Papyrus..." Sans winced as he got up, his side still hurt. "No No, you rest." Papyrus pushed his brother back down, Sans groaned as his side brought a stabbing pain. "Sans, why did they hit you?" Papyrus asked sadly. "They didn't just hit me Papyrus, They HURT me and they didn't stop..." Sans explained to Papyrus crying. The taller skeleton hugged his older brother calming him down, Sans started to sleep in his brother's arms. Papyrus let go of his brother and watched him for a little while before going out of the room.

Author's Note: Sorry guys long time no see I've been having Writer's block and I've been busy so don't worry I'll updating more now. This chapter it maybe bad but Writer's Block. See you guys next time ;)


	14. Why Did It Happen Again?

Sans whimpered in his sleep as the doctor and their guards hurt him, he woke up as he was about to get caned. Sans grabbed where his soul was, it hurt badly and he felt like he was gonna be sick. The shorter skeleton went downstairs and saw Toriel making food, he was fine. "Sans, I thought that we should go and swim near a river with the kids, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne." Toriel said, as she saw he come down. Sans grabbed his arm, he was very sensitive about his weight, he was a bit over weight and he felt embarrassed about also he didn't want them to see his bruises but he didn't want to let them down. "S-Sure why not?" He said finally.

When they had arrived at the river, Everyone took off their their normal cloths and they were in their swimsuits and trunks. Sans didn't take his shirt off, he didn't want anyone to see his weight. Frisk asked Sans what's wrong as they tugged his shirt. "Um... I-I don't really like..." He sighed and took off his shirt and putting it away, he felt the eyes of the group watching him behind his back. "Sans, you were going to say something and don't be shy to say it." Papyrus murmured. Sans shrugged. "Well... I'm just you know... Sensitive about people... Seeing my weight..." Sans struggled to say, putting his arms around his stomach. SJ and Swap were too busy playing with ground. "Sans, it's not like we're gonna make fun of you, Come on let's go to the cliff." Papyrus spoke.

As soon they arrived at the edge of the cliff. "Who's gonna go first?" Undyne said. There was moments of silence until everyone did rock, paper, scissors. Everyone had gone for scissors expect from Sans who chose Paper. "Sans, you have to go first!" Alphys exclaimed. Sans rolled his eyes and went more closer to the cliff. They were so high above ground, Sans felt scared. "Uh, this is pretty high." He said. "Come on, do it!" Undone encouraged, Sans stood there for a few moments, his eyes wide. "It's not like you're gonna die, many people have done it!" Undyne continued. Sans still looked down, they were so high.

Sans was terrified, He felt something wet and warm, he looked down at his trunks. Sans was peeing himself in fear, the pee started to go on the ground making a loud hissing sound. Everyone looked at him, SJ looked at his mother, while Swap looked in confusion. Sans didn't want to do this anymore, he backed away from the cliff. Sans felt his trunks wet and ground had spot of his pee. The shorter skeleton went back to the guys, he looked down. "You guys can go without me, I-I'll just clean myself and watch..." Sans ran past everyone without looking back.

Sans ran down the cliff, he cried. Why can't he be normal? Sans tripped over an object and landed on the ground, he got up and continued running. The shorter came across his cloths and grabbed them as he transported home. As soon as he transported home he got in the shower and washed himself. Sans looked down thinking about what happened, it was him losing control of his actions again. 'I should go to bed early' He turned the shower off and went outside the bathroom.

Sans grabbed his PJ and put them on, there was silence in the house. He was alone, should he do it? Sans shook his head, he didn't want to cut himself because of depression but voices inside his head tell him to. Sans closed his eyes and grabbed the knife and started cutting himself, he cried in the process, hot salty tears landed on his cut bones it stung badly. The blood sprinkled on the floor, Sans wiped it with his shirt and went to the bed and cried in his pillow.

"Mama, when's papa gonna come back?" Swap asked his mother, SJ slept on Toriel's back. "Soon." 'I hope' she said. Swap went to the river and put his legs in the water and saw his reflection. Frisk tugged Papyrus and said to him if they could go home now since it's been 3 hours. "Yeah, it is getting quite dark." Papyrus explained, he nodded in agreement and told everyone that they were leaving.

When Papyrus, Toriel and the kids got home. They looked for Sans. "Sans, are you at home?" Papyrus called. Sans woke up, rubbing his head, he went out of bed going downstairs rubbing his eyes. "What's up, bro?" He said. Papyrus saw dry tears on Sans face. "Have you been crying?" Papyrus changed the subject. Sans tried and looked in confusion. "What are talking about? I'm tired that's all." The shorter skeleton lied uneasily. Sans then went back upstairs and grabbed the knife, he cut himself on the arm, blood rushed out like a river. The shorter skeleton cried in sadness as he grabbed some pills, these pills were really dangerous and could do the worse possible thing.

Sans woke up at 3:00 in the morning something wasn't right. His stomach hurt so much that it was burning and he devolved a cramp that was unbearable. The shorter skeleton went to the bathroom and held his stomach, he sat down near the toilet crouching over it. He heard a click from the door, it was Frisk. "F-Frisk what are you doing here?" Sans quickly said. "Sans, you don't look good, I'm getting Papyrus." They saids, leaving. "No No wait Fri-" Sans stopped, he felt something rise up in his throat, something horrible. Sans vomited in the toilet, this had to be the most painful time, he's ever retched. Frisk rushed in to Papyrus's room and told him what was happening. Papyrus rushed in the bathroom, holding Sans and rubbing his back while the skeleton was vomiting. "Easy, Easy Sans..."

Sans cried as he vomited, he felt the world spinning. "I-I'm sorry... I tried to kill myself..." He passed out lying on the floor. Papyrus was shocked, was Sans being bullied? "He's depressed again." Papyrus mumbled, taking Sans to his bedroom.

Toriel woke up the next morning she saw Sans was sleeping uncomfortably and was panting hard. The goat looked at his shirt sleeve it had something red on it. She looked more closer and her eyes widen as she saw Sans cuts. Sans woke up and turned aside, he saw Toriel's eyes and was shocked, she had seen his cuts. "I-I'm fine... I just was..." Sans stopped. "You're not fine! You cut yourself!" Toriel shouted.

SJ and Swap were downstairs when they heard that. "Is mama and papa okay?" Swap asked, holding breakfast. SJ shrugged. "I don't know, I'll check it out." SJ said, going upstairs. He walked in his parents room. "You keep on doing awful things to yourself and you want to die, why would leave me and the kids?!" Toriel argued. Sans looked down. Toriel continued. "I don't know why you do it but it's stopping now! It's really disgraceful!" Sans felt his eye lit up, and he grabbed her shirt as he shouted. "Shut up! You don't even know how it feels! I just want a normal life but depression keeps hunting me down! I wanna kill myself..." Sans looked down. SJ eyes went wide, why would dad kill himself, Swap was next to him he's just entered the room when his father had said that.

Swap cried loudly into SJ arms and SJ cried with him. Toriel looked in shock, her children had just seen them arguing. Papyrus walked in the room, as soon as he was about to say something he noticed the blood on Sans shirt, he hugged the two children who were crying and looked at his brother. Sans just couldn't take it anymore, he transported going somewhere he didn't want to be helped.

Author's Note: Wowie Sans is having a bad time. Wonder what will happen next find out in the next chapter!


	15. Shedding Tears Is Okay

Sans walked near sheets of paper, he looked at them, they were papers of machine he and Gaster had built causing the disappearance of Gaster. Sans felt his nervous breakdown come in and he was shivering so much, he cried softly in his arms, he grabbed some pills which were DETERMINATION. He swallowed them all without even caring what they'd do to him. Sans felt his blood go on fire and his body go cold. He grabbed the desk for support but didn't seem that it was helping, he feel on to the ground. Screaming in agonising pain, he clutched the ground as his body burned.

Alphys went down to the basement where Sans old laboratory was. She heard screaming and went down. Alphys eyes widen to Sans having a seizure on the ground, she grabbed him and pulled him on to a table.

"Sans, Sans can you hear me?" She said worriedly. She called Papyrus. The royal guards phone rang. "Hello?"

"Papyrus! Come here quick it's Sans, he's having a seizures!" Alphys shouted through the phone. Papyrus dropped the phone and looked at Toriel and he transported.

He saw Sans on the floor who was having a seizure, Sans looked up and saw nothing but darkness. He was lifted up by Papyrus who was clutching on to Sans tightly. "Paps... What's happening to me I feel weird..." Sans groaned, his body was melting and was started to turn into dust. "Sans!" Papyrus cried, Sans held his brother's hand despite melting, Sans gave Papyrus a smile.

"I-I'll never l-leave you... Pa...py...rus.." He said muttering, Sans then turned into dust, leaving behind his coat and cloths. Papyrus held the coat, with his eyes wide with tears streaming down. "Sans? S-Sans?" He broke down crying in the coat.

Toriel and Alphys stood in shock, Papyrus cried hard into Sans jacket, why did it have to be Sans?

Papyrus teleported home with Toriel filled with grief, Swap was watching TV with Frisk. 'Where's SJ?' Papyrus thought, he looked outside. The kid skeleton wasn't there, Papyrus started to get worried.

"Toriel, I can't find SJ!" Papyrus screamed, Toriel came rushing looking every place where her son could be.

"No no... I can't lose him too..." She cried, in her hands. Papyrus comforted her and went to Grillby's. To his surprise SJ was talking to Grillby's, SJ was sitting on a seat opposite the fire monster.

"How much do I owe you Grillby?" SJ asked, Grillby waved his hands. "No you don't pay anything, kid."

"No, I do it wouldn't be right. Here's 20G, Just because I help out doesn't I get everything for free. " SJ explained, giving Grillby the money. The waiter took the money and rubbed the smaller skeletons head.

"SJ, your mother is worried about you." Papyrus said, from behind the kid skeleton. "Okay, bye Grillby." SJ waved, as Papyrus teleported. SJ looked at his mother, she looked so sad. Did something happen to his father?

SJ eyed widen as he saw his father's coat. "Did he?" SJ cried out. Toriel nodded, crying in her hands, giving him the coat. SJ held the coat for a few moments and ran out the house.

"No SJ, wait!" Papyrus called. SJ didn't listen he ran with coat in his hands holding on to it tightly. SJ stopped, he didn't know where he was. "Hey there kid." SJ turned around to meet a flower. "Oh hi." SJ replied, holding on to the jacket tight. "That jacket looks familiar... Wait SJ?"

"How do you know my name?" SJ said scared. "It's me Sans!" Sans said, SJ was confused. "But I thought you fell down..." "I think I did but I just came out as a flower." SJ hugged his father and cried. "I missed you, daddy." "

I missed you too." Sans replied.

"Um how we gonna get you out of a flower?" SJ asked. "I don't know actually." Sans said sadly. "Maybe Dr Alphys can!" SJ said picking up the flower, running near the River Person and hopping on to the boat. When they both arrived at the Hotlands, SJ sprinted to the laboratory. "Dr Alphys, Dr Alphys!" SJ called, the lizard scientist came out. "What is it SJ?" She asked, her eyes were drowned with sadness. "Alphys, it's me Sans!" Sans said, looking at her. "What Sans how did you?" Alphys lead them to a machine. "Put him in there." SJ followed Alphys instructions and placed Sans in the machine.

Alphys put on the machine causing a blinding light. When the smoke cleared out, SJ and Alphys looked at the machine. They saw a figure, was it Sans? SJ eyes widen to see who it was. "W-What happened?" Sans stammered. SJ ran to his father and hugged him.

"Daddy you're back! I thought you were gone forever!" SJ cried, holding on to his father tighter. Sans hugged back holding SJ harder.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me- I'm really sorry." Sans apologised holding on to SJ and he cried silently.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy so yeah ^^; I wrote while I had writer's Block ages ago but I think it worked out pretty good. Hope you guys like it! See ya in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
